This invention relates to a gas generator for producing gas to inflate an airbag of a vehicle with at least one pressure tank filled with gas-releasing materials, the wall of this pressure tank exhibiting gas discharge openings.
Such a gas generator has been described, by way of example, in DE No. 3,742,656-A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 07/197,272, filed May 23, 1988. This generator consists of a central member to which are radially attached at least two tubular pressure tanks. The pressure tanks are extensively filled with a propellant which, after ignition, produces large amounts of gas within a short period of time exiting through discharge openings in the jacket surface of each pressure tank, and thereby inflating an airbag. Filters are arranged in front of the discharge openings in the wall of the pressure tank; these filters are to retain hot (solid and liquid) particles formed during the reaction. On account of the reaction in the pressure tank, the wall of the pressure tank is likewise heated up whereby a collapsing airbag can be superficially melted and thereby can be damaged. Also, the danger cannot be excluded that the vehicle occupant receives injuries from the hot surface of the gas generator.